


The Love of My Life

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Magnus Bane, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, but he still gets insecure, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, he loves being pregnant, he loves his husband, loving Alec Lightwood, magnus is gonna be insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For Neonfurr on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	The Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonfurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfurr/gifts).



> ahhhhhhhhhh *pterodactyl screech*
> 
> prompt:
> 
> "Or could you do one where Magnus becomes slightly uncomfortable with how his body looks and feels a bit insecure about the weight he's put on so Alec has to remind him he lives him? (Not with smut, just a sweet kiss and hug)"

When Magnus had first discovered his baby bump, Alec had been in Idris for an emergency meeting. He had teared up and took a picture and sent it to the family group chat. Izzy had replied saying that they ran out of the meeting and that Alec looked about two seconds away from going back home. He chuckled at that and told his sister-in-law that they needed to go back into the meeting. Her response was a picture of Alec pouting away, while looking forlornly at his phone.

  


He did, however, receive a visit from his mother-in-law, his son, and friend. They had crowded around the Warlock and gently rubbed at the protruding bump. He was proud of it. It meant that he belonged to Alec and no one else. It may have freaked him out in the beginning to find out that he was pregnant, but now he was proud of it. He was excited. He gets to have a child of his own, no matter the amount of Downworlders he’s taken under his wing. This one is his and Alec’s.

  


That was two and a half months ago.

  


As he stood in front of the mirror one morning, he couldn’t help but notice that he looked terrible. He poked and prodded at every part of his body. The muscles that he had were slowly disappearing before his eyes. Where he was toned, was now smooth skin. Where his abs were, was now replaced with the bump housing his child. He felt the tears gather in his eyes and cursed at his hormones.

  


He stared into the mirror at his sleeping husband. He thought about all of the mundane husbands who had cheated on their wives because they weren’t attractive enough. He quickly placed a hand onto his mouth before a sob escaped his lips. He bit down onto his lower lips to avoid making any sounds.

  


Magnus jumped when he felt arms wrap around his middle. He saw Alec’s concerned face in the mirror. The Shadowhunter stared back, patiently waiting for the Warlock to start the conversation. Magnus blinked and turned in Alec’s hold, burying his face into the hairy chest. He gripped at Alec’s biceps sobbing into his chest.

  


Alec wound his arms around his pregnant lovers waist, slowly backpedaling towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and sat Magnus onto his lap. The Warlock only sobbed harder and brought his face to hide into the runed neck. Alec continued to comfort him while running his hands up and down his back.

  


Some time had passed before the Warlock’s sobbing had calmed to only sniffles. Alec reached over to grab a few tissues, dabbing at Magnus’ eyes before putting it to his nose. The Warlock sneezed, which the Shadowhunter found adorable, before blowing into the tissue.

  


The Shadowhunter keened when the Warlock placed his cheek onto his shoulder. Alec laid them both down on the bed, facing each other. He placed his hands on the soft cheek, staring into the golden cat eyes.

  


“Mags?”

  


“I don’t want you to leave me”

  


The Warlock scooted over so that his face was buried into Alec’s chest. The Shadowhunter’s mouth dropped open in shock and he quickly wrapped his arms around his Warlock.

  


“Honey, what’re you talking about? I’m not gonna leave you”

  


He rubbed his hands up and down the Warlock’s back.

  


“Please tell me what’s wrong, hun”

  


The Warlock sniffled again before looking into his husband’s hazel eyes.

  


“I don’t want you to think that I’m so unattractive that you’d leave me and the baby. I’m so scared about everything. My abs are gone, the baby bump is getting bigger, I’m gaining weight like crazy. I don’t want someone to steal you away from me….us. I don’t know what I’ll do if I had to raise the baby by myself and and I… I just don’t want to lose you Alexander”

  


The Shadowhunter frowned as he listened to his husband. He separated from his husband and felt his heart break when the pregnant male whimpers sadly. Alec gently pushed Magnus so that he was on his back, sat up and settled between the Warlock’s spread legs. From that position, he towered over his husband and leaned down towards his ear.

  


“I am never going to leave you. You are the love of my life. Remember what I told you, Shadowhunters love once and fiercely. You are it for me, Magnus. This thing right here? This is the product of our love, because we wanted it so bad. I live for the fact that I was the one to marry you and get you pregnant. If people have a problem with it, then I will strike them down. If they hurt you in any way, then they will regret being born. So long as I’m around, people will come to fear me. They will not touch what is mine”

  


Alec was extremely protective and possessive of his love. He meant every word of what he had just said. He will make sure that anyone who harms Magnus or their baby, will not live to tell the tale. He will do any and every thing to keep them safe.

  


Magnus had whimpered when he heard his husband’s words. What did he ever do to deserve this wonderful man? Alexander was everything that he ever wanted in a relationship. He was just too perfect. He smiled up at his husband before wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him down for a sweet, passionate kiss. He hoped that his husband could feel the love through the kiss.

  


They parted for air and the couple looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. Alec pecked at the Warlock’s nose, causing him to giggle, before making his way to the bump. He stared at it with so much love, that it brought more tears to his eyes. He lifted up the Warlock’s shirt, placing both hands on it, and kissing it.

  


“You, my sweet child, are going to be so loved by everyone. I promise to protect you and your papa. You both mean the entire world to me. I would give up every and any thing to make sure you both stay safe. Your papa is the coolest, kindest person in the world. So much has happened to him, yet, he continues to be the sun. If it wasn’t for your papa, no one would be happy. We would be miserable people. I can’t wait for you to meet your papa, but grow big and strong in there”

  


Alec patted the belly, leaning down and pecking it once more. He looked up and saw his world with tears shining in his eyes. Magnus surged up and grabbed Alec’s face kissing it.

  


“You, my wonderful Shadowhunter, are the best thing to happen to me”

  


Alec smiled, placing their foreheads against one another.

  


“The same could be said about you, my love”

**Author's Note:**

> ya know what to do
> 
> also...hello fic written in half an hour~ damn


End file.
